This invention relates to dolls and, more particularly, to improved dolls capable of performing a number of functions.
There have been many dolls devised by the inventors of the prior art. A number of such dolls have been provided with mechanisms which allow them to simulate various functions of a child such as crying. Most such crying dolls have mechanisms which are operated by a hand pump. Two such dolls are shown in Ryan et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,955 issued May 27, 1969, and Terzian U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,928 issued Nov. 15, 1977. Even though hand operated, the mechanisms of such dolls are usually quite complicated. Such crying dolls often utilize extensive tubing paths within the body which are subject to failure and consequent failure of the mechanism. When such crying dolls are mechanized to perform additional activities, the mechanism becomes so complicated that the doll must be large and bulky. Such dolls are often made of materials which are suited only for the special mechanical needs and which make the dolls expensive and unattractive to a child. Certain of such dolls may be used only as crying dolls. Dolls which are capable of accomplishing functions in addition to crying are often constructed to utilize a number of different mechanical arrangements for each of the individual operations. Tepper et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,645, issued May 20, 1969, and the Ryan et al patent, above-mentioned, are examples of such multiple function dolls.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved multi-function mechanism for a toy doll.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved mechanism which is capable of accomplishing a number of functions in a toy doll.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a multiple function toy doll having a simplified mechanism which reduces the tendency of such a doll to malfunction.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a multiple function toy doll which is capable of use by a child, when not being used to accomplish any of the multiple functions, as is a normal toy doll.